KAI AND SHADOW
by WHITE SHADOW2300
Summary: buenas soy nueva eso significa que este es mi historia y con la categoria no le hagan caso fue un error mio es una historia mia no se vurlen cuando la lean y tiene muchos errores sean amables


CAP. 1 "UN DIA NO TAN NORMAL"

"Desastre" era la única palabra que tenía una niña en su mente al correr desesperada por una ciudad devorada en llamas, y destrucción la pequeña corría entre cadáveres de personas y animales y se podían ver otros individuos corriendo en dirección contraria a la que iba la niña. El único sonido que se podía escuchar eran los llantos, gritos y las llamas quemando y consumiendo toda la ciudad.

Cuando la infante llego a la calle central de la ciudad quedo paralizada del horror y no pudo contener las lagrimas de ver una montaña de cadáveres encima de un gran charco de sangre y ver a cuatro jóvenes con la ropa ensangrentada y aplastando los cráneos de los muertos, la niña iba a escapar del lugar en donde se encontraba pero no se fijo de una tabla de madera que estaba detrás de ella, esto la hizo tropezar y dejar caer varias tablas al lado suyo un joven se percato de esto y mando a un castaño a verificar que era el ruido, la niña empezó a correr al mirar que el chico que se acercaba tenia cuchillas en las manos, el joven sonrió de lado para comenzar a perseguir a la pequeña. La niña llego a la esquina cerca de un callejón detrás de un contenedor de basura se asomo para ver que el chico no estaba en la entrada del callejón, suspiro aliviada de haber escapado del joven hasta que se volteo y vio que el rostro del joven estaba a centímetros del de ella el castaño la tomo por el cabello con tal brutalidad que la lanzo contra la pared, la niña callo en el piso con sangre saliendo de su boca noto que la mano del joven eran pedazos de tela como del largo de un bufanda con navajas parecidas en su posición parecían los dedos del chico el joven alzo su brazo derecho para golpearla una y otra vez, cuando vio un golpe dirigirse a su rostro y para que después que todo a su alrededor se tornara negro y ver una figura como ella solo que totalmente blanca y con los ojos negros decirle –hoy voy a salir de aquí y vendrán por el …Kai…- , cuando de la nada escucho una voz masculina conocida -¡KAI EL DESAYUNO! …

Una joven se había levanto sudando algo confusa y agitada – maldición…solo fue ese sueño otra vez…- se dijo a si misma al mismo tiempo en que se sentaba en el borde de la cama , solo se quedo tranquila pero escucho un golpe como si algo pego con la entrada de su habitación la chica fue a abrir pero al abrir encontró una granada que le faltaba el seguro, por desgracia no tuvo tiempo de cerrar la puerta y la granada exploto lanzándola por la ventana para caer y golpear el suelo dejando su forma en este.

/Kai sasaki/

Hola muy buenos días, me llamo Kai Sasaki, tengo 16 años de edad, mi vida no es muy normal ya que vivo en Euroramérica este es un nuevo continente que apareció hace 3600 años en el año 3018 y vivo con Yammi para aclararles el es un chico muy raro el usa un parche y se transforma en un gato negro además me conto de que se cosió el ojo derecho por alguna razón del pasado, el tiene entre 5000 años de edad me conto de que antes trabajaba en el ejercito como general pero lo despidieron por una razón la cual nunca me conto, la otra persona con la que vivo es Aki que igual se transforma en un gato blanco con orejas negras unas garras enormes, bueno…el me conto que antes habían más continentes pero ahora solo existen Euroramérica, Asia-americana que esta junto a la Antártida y África oceánica que estos continentes se juntaron por un movimiento de placas demasiado violento que duro un mes. Hablándoles un poco de mi bueno soy un MENER, para que entiendan la m viene médium y el ener de energía, los Meners controlamos la energía de los elementos como el fuego, el agua, la electricidad, y la tierra para convertirlos en armas u otros objetos en cambio yo manejo las sombras pero, no podemos manejarla muy bien por eso algunos usan bastones otros guantes y algunos grilletes. Los primeros meners aparecieron después de la tercera guerra mundial y del accidente nuclear en todo el continente Euroamericano, a esos meners se les esclavizo para utilizarlos como "súper-armas "en la cuarta guerra mundial que fue Inglaterra ,Francia, México y E.U contra Rusia, Japón y Corea del norte esto que duro 4 años, para que después de las otras dos guerras los Meners se cansaron y se revelaron contra el mundo entero, y después la O.N.U realizo un tratado con los Meners para detener la guerra aunque aun en la actualidad en el año 6618 algunos países siguen en guerra, y ahora se estarán preguntando ¿Cómo Kai paga la casa? Bueno yo no lo hago el que la paga es mi tutor Lucas Jones los padres de el eran de E.U el me encontró y se encarga de mi como si fuera su propia hija, una cosa mas los otros chicos que mencione tienen una relación algo rara. Pero típicamente caigo por las escaleras todas las mañanas a excepción de hoy raramente salí volando por la ventana ahora tengo que esperar a que Yammi me habrá la puerta para golpearlo y dejarlo con la cara un poco más deformada de lo que ya la tiene el idiota ese, suerte para mi en este "perfecto" día.

/FIN PENSAMIENTO/

Mientras Kai estaba afuera golpeando la puerta como una loca, un chico de cabello blanco con un parche negro camiseta blanca y un pantalón azul obscuro preparaba el desayuno, y otro que estaba sentado encima de una mesa estaba escuchando música tranquilamente mientras tarareaba la canción, con un tono algo infantil este pregunto enojado-¡YAMMI…! ¿Cuándo va a bajar Kai? me estoy muriendo de hambre además... -el albino del parche lo interrumpió bruscamente –cállate seguro tuvo otra vez esa pesadilla puede ser que esta en su cuarto desmayada por la granada que puse al frente de su habitación-este se volteo de reojo con una mirada asesina hacia Aki-y deja de molestar Aki me molesta escucharte mas con tu música – el menor inflo los cachetes muy enojado, se bajo de la mesa se acerco por detrás de Yammi y lo rodeo con sus brazos abrazándolo y acercándosele al oído y pronunciarle suavemente a este- antes no eras así conmigo "cariño"…-y este le beso la mejilla ocasionando que el otro lo tomara de la camisa que andaba y lo pusiera en la mesa para posicionarse encima de el con un cuchillo pequeño pero con filo , Yammi le coloco a Aki el cuchillo es su garganta y comenzó a rosarlo sobre la piel de este. Cuando Kai voló la puerta de un golpe quedo asustada y asqueada al ver a Yammi sin camisa encima de Aki y este boca abajo y muy sonrojado sin el pantalón y sin su ropa interior y el mayor con una mano en la cadera del menor, los dos se quedaron viendo nerviosos a Kai que solo cogió la puerta y la volvió a poner en su lugar para irse con cara de traumada a la sala para ver televisión, lo único que dijo Yammi fue –esto es solo un malentendido-

/FLASHBACK/

Mientras Yammi trataba de golpear al menor este en un rápido movimiento tomo el cuchillo y rompió la camisa del mayor para luego esconder el cuchillo dentro de su playera sin que Yammi se diera cuenta, Yammi estaba enojado por esto y creía que el cuchillo estaba en el pantalón del menor para luego meter su mano en los bolsillos del pantalón del menor y no lo encontró después reviso dentro del pantalón pero tampoco el mayor miro con rabia al menor –no me digas que el cuchillo esta en…- no termino de decir cuando Aki afirmo con una sonrisa burlona creyendo que el mayor metería su mano en su camisa, el mayor suspiro muy ruborizado y no se detuvo al meter su mano dentro de la ropa interior de Aki mientras este se sorprendía y se movía muy rojo como un tomate al sentir la mano fría de Yammi en su intimidad –de-deja de ¡ah! Tocarme perver…tido- decía el menor muy alterado –ah…no…me toques- volvió a decir Aki, el otro chico comenzó a arrancar la ropa interior de Aki junto con el pantalón de este para ver que el cuchillo no estaba, después giro al menor dejándolo boca abajo muy agitado y rojo, Yammi coloco una mano en la cadera del de abajo y metió su mano en la playera de este para sacar el cuchillo y lanzarlo al fregadero. Cuando la puerta salió volando y entro Kai Para que después tomar la puerta y la pusiera en su lugar.

/FIN FLASHBACK/

En ese momento cuando Kai estaba en la sala la puerta se abrió, de esta se asomo un castaño, ojos achocolatados con gogles y vestía una bata blanca de científico, Lucas era un recién graduado de universidad estatal de Ciudad Brisa, el fue uno de los mas jóvenes en graduase Lucas se graduó a la edad de 28 años además era un reconocido científico en Ciudad Fuego y Ciudad Brisa, el joven tenia un doctorado en medicina, para que seis meses después conocer a su amiga Kai en una de las calles de la ciudad junto con Yammi y Aki que estaban todos acurrucados con una sabana bañada en sangre.-¡Lucas!¿ Cómo estas? – le dijo la joven de cabello negro a su tutor abrazándolo este le acaricio con ternura el cabello de Kai-¡ ¿YA ESTA EL DESAYUNO?! –respondió el joven para ir a la puerta de la cocina, pero antes de entrar la joven lo tomo del brazo y le susurro al oído –yo que tu no entro…-el joven estaba confundido con lo dicho después se puso a pensar y se acordó de las veces que encontró a Yammi y Aki en momentos privados no aptos para niños.

Lucas solo hizo un gesto para que Kai asintiera después de quince minutos de escuchar gemidos y gritos de Aki desde la cocina, los jóvenes salieron para informarles que su glorioso desayuno estaba listo, antes de comer todos se lavaron las manos -Yammi lávate bien las manos igual tu Aki- les dijo el castaño a los dos chicos y burlándose con la chica, para después empezaron a comer las tostadas con jalea de mora, el café recién hecho, huevos revueltos hechos a la perfección ni muy cocinados y ni muy crudo, también unos hotcakes con miel de abeja, además un baso de jugo de naranja para cada uno de ellos para cuando terminaron de desayunar Kai se percato de que Aki tenia en su mejilla algo de color blanco pero también pensó de que no tomaron leche -Aki tienes un poco de leche en la cara- le dijo ella señalando su mejilla derecha ,el chico se fijo y se fue poniendo como un tomate- e-e-e-e-eh gra-gracias creo que me salpico la leche en la cara a la hora de hacer los hotcakes jejejeje…- dijo el joven para limpiarse y empezar a recoger los cubiertos y vasos apresuradamente mientras Yammi recogía los platos para lavarlos todos , Lucas cerro sus ojos y dijo con gran tono -¡yo creo que eso no era leche Aki! –el castaño vio con un mirada divertida solo para reír interiormente al ver que Yammi y Aki reaccionaron un nerviosos y empezaron a lavar y ordenar más rápido.

Para después de terminar con los platos los cuatro jóvenes fueron a la sala a descansar del gran festín que comieron , pero Kai se fue a dar una ducha fría como le gustaba , mientras se despojaba de sus prendas escucho a Yammi tocar a la puerta , la chica solo le respondió algo alterada –esta ocupado voy a darme una ducha así que espérate para que entres - , pero el chico no hizo caso y abrió la puerta y encontrando a Kai sin su blusa y esta solo se sonrojo y se cubrió con las manos sus partes descubiertas , mientras Yammi le salía un poco de sangre de la nariz y a la vez tapándose los ojos para decir con tono de burla-¡DIOS MIS OJOS! …- para ser golpeado por una patada de la joven y lanzado afuera del baño, Kai solo suspiro enojada para cerrar la puerta con tal fuerza que casi la destruye por completo. Después de bañarse y vestirse y que Lucas se fuera a trabajar a su laboratorio con su asistente de laboratorio Amanda escucho un gente corriendo y ala vez varios estruendos en la calle principal, la joven salió a la calle para ver que sucedía mientras Yammi y Aki salían para encontrar varias casas destruidas y muchos cadáveres bajo los escombros de estas cuando Kai se les acerco a los dos jóvenes, de pronto vio cuatro figuras salir de entre la nube de polvo para que después escuchar a una de las figuras hablar muy rudamente- creo que encontramos a Sasaki …veamos …pelo negro, ojos azules, mide 1.80 , edad 16 ,tutor Lucas Jones , mener de sombra, tiene dos almas… si es ella ocúpense de los demás yo me encargo de ella – concluyo el joven de cabello lila acercándose a Kai , ella solo se pregunto ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? , ¿Que querían de ella? además ¿dos almas?


End file.
